reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mathematics of Stats Calculations
Hi, this will be a quick guide on the way enhancing works in terms of stats being carried forward. This guide will assume that you understand the evolution annotations. (i.e. 4-7 evo) If you do not understand this method of describing evolutions, read about them here first before continuing. Pay special attention to the section named 'X-Y Nomenclature'. Basics As many of you already know, stats from previous cards in the evolution are carried forwards into the next card in the evolution chain. Evolving 2 cards into another will give the resulting card stats according to a very simple rule - 5% of the stats of each card used will be carried forward to the final card, this increases to 10% at max enhance. This rule is applied at each stage of evolution, which means that the stats gained from your first base cards diminish as you progress further into the evolution. This is the reason why a fully enhanced base card affects the final stats of the card 100 times less than a fully enhanced second stage (++) card, not taking into consideration the massive difference in stats between second stage and base card. Knowing this rule, it is possible to then calculate the exact stats of cards down certain evolution paths given some information about the card. example 5-9 Balder final form has stats 13116/13116. Knowing that 2-3 Balder(+) has stats 8670/8670 and 1-1 Balder has stats 6200/6200, what are the stats of a 4-7 Balder? 5-9 Balder is made from a 3-5 Balder(++) and a 2-3 Balder(+). 4-7 Balder is made from a 3-5 Balder(++) and a 1-1 Balder. It is obvious that the 3-5 Balder(++) will contribute the same amount to the final form of the card for both evolution paths, but what about the other card used for the evolution? 2-3 Balder(+) max enhanced will carry forward 10% of its stats. This means that it will contribute 867 atk/def to the final form of the card. A 1-1 Balder, on the other hand, will only contribute 620 atk/def to the final form of the card. Taking the difference between 867 and 620 gives us the difference between 5-9 and 4-7 Balder - 247 points of atk/def. This implies that Balder 4-7 has stats 12869/12869. This is consistant with experimental stats. Current Usage By knowing how the stats are carried forward in the evolutions, one can calculate, with enough patience, the exact stats difference between different evolution paths for a card, given enough information about it. More importantly, and perhaps more useful, this method can be used to calculate and verify stats for newly released cards, which have advertised stats that are pure stats - stats that do not contain any carried forward stats from enhancing and evolving. This means that given the 1-1 and 3-5 evolution of a card as well as its advertised stats, one can predict exactly the stats of 4-7 and 6-11 evolutions of the final form of the card. Knowing 2-3 stats then also allows exact predictions of 4-7(++) and all other forms of evolution paths. This allows one to map out the stats for a card without actually having to evolve a card down all possible paths and allow people to decide beforehand which evolution path to take. Afterword Hi, I'm Me9328, my in game name is just Me (the level 88 noob). Thanks a lot for reading this guide on evolution and stats. I hope the information here will help out a lot more people. This is my first guide so any constructive feedback on it would be great! I hope that this guide has been very informative and will encourage people to note down the stats down a evolution path and contribute even the 1-1, 2-3 and 3-5 stats of a card to the wiki, as they are VERY important to nerds like me :P My referal code is 6VJCZ4E and it'd be very helpful if you used this, but hey, if you're reading this guide, then you're probably experienced enough to have already put down a referal :P Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy the game, despite all its shortcomings.